This invention relates to programmable processors.
A programmable processor, such as a microprocessor for a computer or a digital signal processing system, may execute instructions far more rapidly than a human being can execute them. Consequently, when a processor makes an error, which may occur for several reasons, the error usually occurs so quickly that a human cannot directly observe what led to the error. Various techniques, generally called “debugging,” may be employed to track down the source or sources of the error.